The present invention relates to the method of disposal of organic chlorine compounds by combustion, and more particularly to a method of disposing of organic chlorine compounds by conversion of the chlorine content into hydrogen chloride (HCl) which is adsorbed by a basic absorbent, thereby eliminating the chlorine content completely.
To disposing of organic chlorine compounds, the common practise is to burn them at such a high temperature as 800.degree. C. or even higher. However, this known method requires the generation of a high heat which involves the consumption of fuel and is likely to produce toxic chlorine gases which constitute a public hazard.
There is known another method which decomposes organic chlorine compounds by oxidation with the use of a catalyst of transition metal oxides. An example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 51-22699. This method is more advantageous than the first-mentioned method in that the generation of a high heat is not necessitated. However the problems of chlorine gases remain unsolved.